


I'll Cover You

by hpgirl713



Category: Glee
Genre: Funeral songs turned loves songs, Hand to god, M/M, Post-OMW, Singing is the best way to ask someone out, cuTIEPIES, i guess, no blaine, oh god the fluff, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl713/pseuds/hpgirl713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Live in my house. I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover... and I'll cover you." Dave makes another attempt to ask Kurt out. He really should have tried singing the FIRST time, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Cover You

It had been a crazy year.

For everyone, really. But especially Kurt and Dave. True to his word, Kurt had kept close contact with Dave after his attempted—and thankfully  _failed_ —suicide. He stayed with Dave in the hospital for five straight hours that day, and they spent most of it talking about  _everything_. Ranging from music and books to sports and NYADA. They covered family, friends, past, future, hopes, dreams, favorite YouTube videos… _everything._

Except their history together. Because really? Neither of them  _cared_ anymore. It was finally as though a weight had been lifted. Off of  _both_ of them. For Kurt, it was the final nail in the coffin for Dave's redemption. He was finally a whole new person in Kurt's eyes, one who had never pushed him or harassed him or kissed him without his permission. That had been Karofsky. This sweet, scared boy right here? This was Dave.

For Dave, it was forgiveness. It was being allowed to be close to Kurt, despite the history they both tried to forget. It was being allowed to be Kurt's friend, even if it was so much less than his heart craved. And he was loving every minute of what he could get.

After Dave left the hospital, he and Kurt continued talking on the phone every day. Sometimes the calls would only last a few minutes and consist of trivial information and gossip from their respective schools. But sometimes those phone calls would last for  _hours,_ until one of their parents walked in and yelled at them to  _get off the damn phone!_

For all they talked every night, Kurt never once brought up Blaine. Dave was sure Kurt was doing it for his benefit, and for that, he was immensely grateful.

Not long after the…  _incident_ … Dave decided to come back to McKinley. Out of the students at both McKinley and Thurston, the only peers he knew would definitely have his back in all this was the Glee club. Kurt had told him all about their reactions to his… attempt. He was shocked to hear how sympathetic they'd been towards him, and how willing they'd be to reach out and lend a hand. Even Quinn, who must have realized—now temporarily in a wheelchair—just how bad life could get when the crappy things that happened to you weren't the effect of your own crappy decisions.

So Dave Karofsky—wonder of all wonders—joined the New Directions. He'd auditioned with 'New York, New York', and though he didn't really seem to feel the song, they all agreed his voice was a beautiful bass that would come in  _extremely_ handy at Nationals.

Dave never participated much in rehearsals, but clung to Kurt most of the time. Kurt honestly didn't mind. After all, Blaine usually sat with Rachel, most likely plotting their next duet.

Besides, Kurt loved hanging out with Dave. Sometimes he'd lead him over to the piano and they'd sit next to each other on the bench. Kurt would plink out notes on the piano, and every so often, Dave would ask questions about the notes he'd play and how he'd learned. So it became an almost-piano lesson between the two of them. Often times, they'd even hang around after school when rehearsal was over, and sit and talk and play the piano.

However, Kurt  _did_ have a boyfriend, and he noticed lately that other than his swan song to Kurt when he returned to McKinley, Blaine had never dedicated a song to him. It wouldn't have bothered Kurt at all if every single other person in the club hadn't sung to their significant other at some point—or in Rachel's case  _numerous_ occasions. Kurt hadn't either, but rarely got to sing solos at rehearsal, anyway. Blaine had had solos  _far_ more times than he did, and he'd never taken an opportunity to sing to Kurt. Honestly? It bugged the hell out of him.

After a while, Dave began to notice. He'd see Kurt gaze wistfully at Blaine as he laughed and sang with Rachel, and saw Kurt tear up when Finn or Rachel or Sam or  _whoever_ sang a song to their boyfriend or girlfriend, every so often glancing over at his boyfriend, who was obliviously swaying to the music with this stupid little grin on his face. And every time, Kurt would sigh in defeat and finish watching the performance.

Now, Dave would have been  _more_ than happy to dedicate a song to Kurt. The only reason his songs had no feeling in them were because he had no  _reason_ to sing them. And he sure as hell never sang a love song, because he didn't trust himself to keep it platonic. Lately, however, Dave began to debate with himself whether he should sing a song to Kurt. But he never did. He'd tried to take Blaine's place once before, and it had only led to a horrible Valentine's Day and a broken heart.

Though he appreciated Kurt not gushing about Blaine when they spoke, he eventually began to ask about them. Kurt started hesitantly, with minor complaints. A few nights later, it had escalated into full half-hour rants about all of Blaine's faults.

Dave wasn't complaining.

A couple weeks later, Kurt called Dave and told him that he and Blaine were over. No one had dumped anyone, and no one was leaving the relationship with a broken heart. They would always love each other, but had agreed that they were so much better off as friends. Almost immediately, Blaine transferred back to Dalton. Kurt had always known that he missed it, and often felt guilty about forcing him to come to McKinley in the first place.

Dave felt nauseous. The moment he found out Kurt and Blaine were no longer together, he was hit with a fierce urge to ask Kurt out again.

The question was  _how?_

Dave honestly didn't believe he deserved Kurt. No matter how close they'd gotten over the past few months, Dave was sure that Kurt could never be interested. But Kurt had assured him multiple times what a wonderful guy he'd become and what a great future he had ahead of him and how any guy would be lucky to have him. And at their frequent almost-piano lessons, there would always be  _something_ between them. A look, a touch… suddenly Kurt would stare with those wide blue eyes boring into Dave's, and Dave would sit there and wonder what he'd done to deserve to be this close to those beautiful eyes until Kurt would cough and flush and turn back to the sheet music.

So no matter how grounded Dave tried to keep himself, he couldn't help but hold out hope that maybe… just maybe… Kurt could somehow reciprocate his feelings, or at least a fraction of them.

And he didn't have much time left. They would be off to college in a few months and if, God willing, something  _were_ to happen between him and Kurt, he wanted  _time._

He had an idea. But he was going to need backup.

* * *

As Mr. Schue dismissed the club from rehearsal and they all filed out, Dave and Kurt stayed behind at the piano as usual.

Kurt peered over at Dave. "You've been pretty quiet today. Everything okay?"

Dave pulled in a shaky breath. "Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt looked at him in confusion. "Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course, Dave. That's fine, but… you look like you're going to pass out on me." Dave chuckled nervously and twisted his body so he was facing Kurt. "Okay. Here goes. Umm…" He took a deep breath and paused, considering a good way to word what he wanted to say. "Okay. I am…  _so_ sorry things didn't work out between you and Blaine. I'm sorry that it made you unhappy." He looked down. "But… I'm glad. Kurt, he didn't  _deserve_ you. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who  _adores_ you… who  _appreciates_ you… and… someone who'll sing to you.  _Just_ for you."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Dave—" "No, wait," Dave cut in, "Please, just… hear me out, okay?" Kurt nodded numbly. Dave slipped Kurt's hands into his own. He took another deep breath and continued. "I know that I'm not the guy who deserves you, but I hope you realize that  _I_ adore you, and  _I_ appreciate you. If you get anything out of this, just know that  _someone_  out there does, and I sure as hell won't be the only one."

Dave tightened his grip on Kurt's hands. "Blaine never sang to you. Not when you were both in the same Glee club, anyway. I know you never told me that or complained about it, but I know how much you wanted it. I could see it. And you deserve it." Dave looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "So do you mind if I show you something I've been working on?" Kurt shook his head dazedly. "Good."

Dave released Kurt's hands, immediately missing the warmth. He turned to the piano and began to play. The first note in the almost-silence made Kurt jump a little.

Kurt instantly recognized the notes. He was amazed that Dave had learned the piano so well in such a short amount of time. Hell, he didn't even have sheet music.

Suddenly, Kurt realized that Dave was playing those familiar notes far too slowly for it to be 'Seasons of Love'. Kurt only knew one other song in the show that began with those notes being played so slowly and sweetly…

" _Live in my house. I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll… cover you, yeah."_

The tears in Kurt's eyes finally welled over at the raw, passionate,  _beautiful_ emotion in Dave's voice. As he sang on, Kurt marveled at Dave's ability to take a song written for a funeral and make it sound—not like a funeral song. He made it sound clearly like a song about new beginnings, and it was like he was asking— _begging—_ in his own way, for Kurt to give him a chance. It was full of hope and love and so many other sweet emotions that Kurt couldn't name at the moment. And Dave was singing it  _to him._ A memory suddenly hit him…

_I think I love you…_

" _Open you door. I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you, whoa. I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are, my love… on life. All my life I've longed to discover something as true as this is, yeah."_

Suddenly, Mercedes walked into the room and all the Glee boys filed in behind her, all of them singing the background harmonies.  _"So, with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. (Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)"_

The boys continued and Mercedes repeated her line, joined this time by Rachel.  _"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. (Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear)"_ Then Santana, Brittany, and Tina joined in.  _"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. (Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)"_ By the last repeat, all the Glee girls had joined in as well.  _"With a thousand sweet kisses. (Five hundred twenty-five thousand)"_

Meanwhile, Dave continued singing Collins' lines.  _"If you're cold and you're lonely… You've got one nickel only… When you're worn out and tired… When the heart has expired!"_ Kurt nearly broke down at the power behind Dave's last note.

Everyone joined in together.  _"Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah"_ Kurt held his breath as Dave sang the next line, losing it a little as Dave hit the falsetto perfectly.  _"Oh lover, I'll cover you."_ Everyone else sang behind him, now all crowded around the piano, smiling.  _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty five thousand seasons of love!"_

Dave used everything he had left to make this last line count.

" _I'll cover you, ohh!"_

Suddenly, it was dead silent. You could hear the last note reverberating around the room, bouncing off of everything it touched.

Kurt didn't notice Finn and Rachel hold each other a little tighter. He didn't notice Brittany press a kiss to Santana's cheek, or Mike and Tina nuzzling each other. He didn't notice the way Mercedes' hand brushed far too deliberately against Sam's, or the shy smile she shot him as she did.

Kurt didn't notice any of this. He was too dumbstruck to do anything but stare in awe at Dave. Dave, who had just poured his heart and soul into a beautiful song from one of Kurt's absolute  _favorite_  musicals; Dave, who had put in so much effort time and time again to show Kurt just how special he was; Dave, who  _loved_ Kurt; Dave…

…who still hadn't looked up from the piano.

Only when Kurt  _attempted_ to form words did Dave begin to look at him. One look at that expressive face and those hazel eyes, and Kurt was done for.

Fortunately, he still had  _some_ sense left in him. He took one look around the room at the expectant faces of his friends, and then looked back to Dave, who looked two seconds away from a panic attack.

Kurt swallowed and stood up from the bench. Trying to express as little emotion as possible, he turned to Dave and said tightly, "Dave? A word?" And then he walked out of the room.

Everyone either looked around awkwardly or shot pitying glances at Dave, who was starting to breathe unevenly and was turning paler by the second. After a few agonizing seconds, Dave stood on wobbly legs and followed Kurt out the door.

* * *

Kurt grabbed Dave by the wrist and all but dragged him to the backstage area of the auditorium, near the makeup mirrors and vanities. Dave was panicking, wondering why Kurt decided to reject and/or kill him backstage. Why not just take him out back by the dumpsters and tear his heart out there?

He finally managed to speak. "Umm, Kurt? Why are we here?" Kurt yanked his arm one last time before shoving him up against a wall. "Because as much as I love my friends, I'd rather do this without them all gawking at us." And without any further preamble, Kurt grabbed two fistfuls of Dave's polo and pressed a long, firm kiss to his lips.

Dave was absolutely frozen, unable to immediately process what was happening. Kurt pulled back and cleared his throat, probably in an attempt to speak.

It was then that Dave finally got with the program.

Before Kurt could say anything, Dave locked him securely in his arms and reversed their positions so Kurt was the one with his back against the wall. Dave gave him one last look… one that almost seemed to ask permission. Kurt swallowed and nodded quickly.

Dave swooped down and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. Dave often worried that his love for Kurt was nothing more than a product of him being the first gay guy he knew, one who was out and proud and unafraid to call Dave out on all his bullcrap, even before they were friends.  _Especially_ before they were friends.

 _No,_ he'd tell himself,  _how could you_ not  _be in love with this person? Strong, beautiful, fearless, talented, smart, funny… and there for you in all your lowest points, even with everything that had happened before._

So even though Dave had perfectly good, valid reasons for loving Kurt, he still worried.

After this kiss, he didn't worry anymore.

He didn't worry because nothing had ever felt so unbelievably  _good._ This…  _this_ was what he had to look forward to in his future. Screw being a sports agent, or living in a big city; if Kurt was in his future, he had the  _world_  to look forward to.

He felt an acute sense of relief, almost like the feeling of breathing in a lungful of air after holding your breath underwater. It felt as though he had been waiting for this his entire life, for this feeling that came from kissing Kurt. It was déjà vu almost. He had felt a fraction of this feeling before: during their  _first_ kiss.

Even  _then_  had his body and mind known that Kurt was the one for him.

Dave felt Kurt's tongue slip out to brush tentatively against his lips, which automatically parted slightly in invitation. Kurt took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. They kissed slowly and sweetly, memorizing the feel of each other. Kurt slid his hands up Dave's chest and rested them heavily on his shoulders, squeezing them every so often before slipping up to wrap around Dave's neck. Dave's hands, which had been gripping Kurt's upper arms against the wall, slid downwards until he reached Kurt's waist, where he used his thumbs to stroke up and down.

Kurt couldn't believe he'd ever doubted that Dave loved him. Even in their worst times, Dave was nothing but  _passionate_. Everything about him was  _intense,_ and Kurt had been an idiot or in complete denial to not trust the look in Dave's eyes that Valentine's night.

Because Dave's eyes couldn't hide anything anymore. After that tearful breakdown and apology outside of Kurt's French class, he could read Dave like a book. The emotion behind every move he made, every look he gave Kurt… there was no other logical conclusion you could make but that Dave loved Kurt with every fiber of his being. Maybe  _more_.

Once breath became necessary for the both of them, Dave slid his mouth over slightly to press firm kisses first to the corner of Kurt's mouth, descending across his jawline and down his throat. When Kurt swallowed heavily, Dave could feel it on his lips, relishing in the sensation of flexing muscles. Soon, he could hear Kurt whimpering under his breath, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

He reached down and picked Kurt up effortlessly, carrying him over to one of the makeup vanities and plopping him down, hooking his hands under Kurt's thighs as Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Dave. Their chests were flush against each other, and Dave didn't think he could ever again go without that all-consuming warmth. He reattached his lips to Kurt's jaw, tenderly kissing his way up behind his ear and nestling his nose into Kurt's hair.

Kurt nuzzled his face into Dave's neck, trying unsuccessfully to steady his racing pulse and erratic breathing. He would occasionally press a kiss to Dave's ear, savoring the shudder he would draw from it. As he pulled Dave's lips back to his own, Kurt thought back to their crazy year together, starting at that meeting at Scandals. He thought of every phone call, every conversation, every touch, every glance, every song, and every heart-to-heart they've ever had.

_It's taken me a while, but… for the first time in my life, I'm trying to be honest about what I feel…_

On Valentine's Day, Kurt hadn't known a damn thing about Dave Karofsky. He couldn't reciprocate those feelings because a) he'd had a boyfriend and b) he hadn't known  _then_  what he knows  _now._  He hadn't known that Dave had a voice to die for, or that he had loved making model planes as a kid. He hadn't known that Dave had picked the attic to be his bedroom because he liked the view better from up there, or that he wanted to be a sports agent when he grew up. He didn't know that Dave was a hopeless romantic just as much as Kurt was.

_I think I love you…_

He hadn't known who the real Dave Karofsky was. But now he did. And he couldn't deny now how he felt about that person.

_I think I love you…_

Kurt pulled himself together enough to drag his lips away from Dave's eagerly responsive mouth. Dave looked at him in confusion, and just the teeniest hint of panic.

"Kurt? What—?"

"Dave." Kurt left his perch on the vanity and stood, staring Dave directly in the eye, which didn't exactly help either of their unevenly thumping hearts. "I need you to tell me how you feel about me."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, I'm pretty sure you already know—" Kurt cut him off. "No, Dave. I need you to tell me—right here, right now _—exactly_  how you feel about me."

Dave swallowed, but nodded in quiet determination. He pulled in a deep breath and took both of Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt… I know I've said it before and I know that I probably just made a fool of myself back there and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with you like this right now, but the only reason I did  _any_ of it—the chocolates, the song, even _…_  hell,  _especially_  that damn gorilla suit—I only did it because I want you to know how special you are."

He swallowed again and looked down. "I want you to know just how grateful I am that you're in my life at  _all,_ and how sorry I am for… for  _everything."_ He looked back up into Kurt's glasz eyes, shimmering with unshed tears. "You were there when I needed you the most. Everything that's happened to me over the last two years—all the good stuff  _and_ the crappy stuff—happened because of you." His hands tightened around Kurt's "You've been the constant in my life, and that's something I needed more than  _anything_. On Valentine's Day, I was stupid enough to add the word ' _think'_. Well now I know…" He shrugged, smiling tenderly. "I love you, Kurt."

The tears finally streamed out of Kurt's eyes, and he let out a small sob of relief. "I love you too, Dave."

Dave did a double take, his body heating up considerably. He stared down at Kurt disbelievingly. Kurt smiled gently. "I've watched you become this amazing guy, Dave. I'm almost literally kicking myself for not believing you on Valentine's Day, because I know you meant it. But really, I'm glad things happened the way they did. I think it helped bring us together."

Now Dave was crying as well. He smoothed the hair behind Kurt's ear. "Kurt…"

Kurt cut him off with a small, lingering kiss. "We can talk about this later. We have all the time in the world to talk about this. But right now? We should probably put our friends out of their misery. What do you say?"

Dave laughed. "Probably."

Kurt took Dave's hand and squeezed tightly. "Come on." They began walking out of the auditorium and down the hallway toward the choir room in comfortable silence, Dave every so often kissing their clasped hands, or pulling Kurt over to kiss the top of his head, relishing in the sight and smell and  _feel_ of Kurt.

Right before they reached the choir room, Dave tugged lightly on Kurt's arm to stop him. Kurt turned to face him.

"Kurt?"

He smiled softly. "Mm?"

"Could you… would you say it again? Please?"

Kurt's heart melted at the hesitancy of Dave's request. As if he couldn't quite believe something this amazing could ever happen to him. As if he actually thought it was an  _unreasonable_  request.

"I love you, Dave."

Dave sighed in relief, and pressed a fervent kiss to Kurt's lips, which Kurt enthusiastically returned. Dave broke away and nuzzled his face into Kurt's temple.

"Thank God. I love you too."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave placed small kisses along the bottom of Kurt's jaw, enjoying Kurt squirming beneath him. He gazed down at his whimpering boyfriend with a soft smile. "I love you."
> 
> "No! I'm… mrgh! —I'm angry at you!"

About a month later, Kurt and Dave were laying entwined on Kurt's sofa watching  _RENT,_ just at the 'I'll Cover You' reprise that had begun their beautiful relationship.

Kurt twisted in Dave's arms to face him. "Babe?"

Dave nuzzled his hair into Kurt's hair. "Mmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… how did you learn this song on the piano so quickly? I couldn't have possibly taught you  _that_ much in such a short time."

Dave shrugged. "What can I say? You're an amazing teacher." Kurt pulled back and raised an eyebrow dryly. Dave surrendered easily. "Okay, okay." He took a deep breath. "I actually took piano lessons when I was a kid. I was pretty good, too. Did some recitals… I even won a talent competition once."

Kurt was speechless. "You… you…" He smacked Dave on the arm. "You  _liar!_ I thought  _I_ had taught you all that!"

Dave laughed heartily. "Really, Kurt? I'm not stupid, but I'm not  _that_ quick to pick things up." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Besides… I kinda had an advantage."

Kurt's eyes narrowed in confusion. "How so?"

He smiled. "The song I played in that talent show was 'Seasons of Love'. So I kinda already had the intro down." He leaned in closer to whisper in Kurt's ear. "And I sang, too."

Kurt swallowed. "Well. That's, umm…" He lost focus as Dave began nosing at his neck. "That doesn't excuse the fact that…  _nrrgh_ … that you lied to…  _mmm_ … me."

Dave placed small kisses along the bottom of Kurt's jaw, enjoying Kurt squirming beneath him. He gazed down at his whimpering boyfriend with a soft smile. "I love you."

"No! I'm…  _mrgh! —_ I'm angry at you!"

Dave let his warm breath wash over Kurt's exposed neck. "I'm serious."

Kurt turned to face him, noticing the soft tone in Dave's voice. "I don't think I tell you enough just how much you've done for me, Kurt. I love you  _so_  much. I have no idea where I'd be today if you weren't in my life." He pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to Kurt's temple. "And frankly… I'm  _beyond_ grateful I don't have to know."

Kurt smiled with happy tears in his eyes. "Me too." He leaned in to give Dave a real kiss, only to pull away quickly and shoot him a glare. "But I'm still mad at you."

Dave simply dragged his lips down, letting them softly brush over Kurt's neck as he spoke. "I'm sorry. Need me to make it up to you?" Kurt didn't have the coherency to keep up their little act, and arched his throat closer to Dave's mouth. "But… but what about the m…  _mpf! —_ movie?"

Dave nipped playfully at Kurt's ear. "I'll sing 'Seasons of Love' to you tomorrow at rehearsal."

Kurt couldn't find the pause button fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reposting all of my fics from my ff.net account in order of publication. I'm there under hpgleek713 if you want to go check it out. Enjoy!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposting all of my fics from my ff.net account in order of publication. I'm there under hpgleek713 if you want to go check it out. Enjoy!)


End file.
